Emiko Todoroki/Synopsis
History Emiko's father Enji Todoroki was always overshadowed by All Might and viewed as only second best, regardless of his impressive crime solving record. Enji developed an obsession with surpassing All Might, to the point of forcing a Quirk Marriage upon Rei Todoroki in order to conceive a child with a Quirk strong enough to be capable of surpassing All Might. All of Emiko's elder siblings were unable to live up to this privilege and both Emiko and Shoto became known as the masterpieces. When they were five years old, the twins started to receive training from their father because of their Half-Cold Half-Hot Quirks. However, the training was too harsh and forced them to cry and vomit. Rei would try to defend them, but Enji refused to listen and would even physically abuse her in front of Emiko and Shoto. Her father also prevented the twins from interacting with their older siblings while they played and they began to despise the training and resented their father for abusing them and their mother. During these dark times, Rei would always be there to support them. Despite the abuse she suffered, she would still try to encourage Emiko and Shoto to become heroes. There was a time when they watched a TV special on All Might. He encouraged children to make their powers their own even if they inherited their parents' abilities. In line with All Might's advice, Rei told them that they are not prisoner of their bloodline, and could use their powers to become whoever they desire. However, Rei eventually broke down from the constant domestic abuse, finding it painful to even look at Both Emiko's and Shoto's left sides because it reminded her of Enji. One day, as she talked with her own mother over the phone about her trauma and recognized that she no longer had the mental stability to raise her son and daughter. She was startled by the twins sudden appearance at the door, and after seeing both of their left sides, she snapped and threw boiling water over the children's face, giving them burns over both of their left eyes. Rei immediately regretted doing so and, in tears, tried to heal them using her Ice powers. Sometime after this incident, Shoto asked his father where his mother was, to which Enji replied that he sent her to the hospital for hurting him. Shoto blamed Enji, saying that everything that happened was his fault, while Emiko tried to comfort him. At some point later in his life, Emiko would forget about her mother's supportive words. Their dark upbringing left them to focus on nothing but rejecting their father. While Shoto became cold and distant from other people, Emiko tried to make everyone around her happy, because she figured that if she made other people happy, she would have no reason whatsoever to be unhappy. The twins participated in the U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam, where Emiko encountered Eri Miyazono. Eri tried to ask Emiko about her father but Shoto did not allow him too. Both of them race in the same leg of the practical exam and Eri manages to barely take first place ahead of Emiko. Eri tried to befriend Emiko yet again, but Shoto intervines between them, and takes Emiko's hand away from Eri's. Category:LunariaAsmr